Regigigas
“I am no mere machine, Mortal. I am the God of Earth. The Earth’s children are my children… and those who crush my children will know a fate worse than death.” -Regigigas to Thanos (src) Regigigas (originally from Pokémon) is the God of Earth, and creator of the Earth Element, alongside Groudon, the Volcano God. He is the only robotic god, and is powered by three other robots, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. He lives in The Tree of Beginning. History Designed as the only robotic god by Arceus, the Supreme God programmed Regigigas to record memories of the First Dimension. About 4,900,000 years, Regigigas was entrusted with an egg by a pink-haired spirit. That egg would hatch into a Firstborn with Earth Chi stronger than Regigigas'. He would eventually hide the hatched Firstborn under the Tree of Beginning, keeping it secret from the rest of the universe. About 4,000 years ago, Regigigas found a strange gray egg-shaped stone that became a humanoid baby. He named the baby Stone and raised him like a son. Under Regigigas' command, the Minish brought together four earthbender children with different forms of their element. Along with Stone, they became the Five Children of Earth and defended the tree from invaders. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Regigigas helped with the sealing of Malladus Uno beneath the Earth, letting Grandfather take his place as Demon King. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Regigigas was the boss of the Tree of Beginning. He is fought by Angie and Rachel T. McKenzie, and he then explains to them the meaning of earthbending. He gives Rachel the Hylian Shield, which belonged to her ancestor, Link. Battles *Regigigas and Diana vs. Thanos. *All gods vs. Malladus Uno. *Regigigas vs. Angie and Rachel T. McKenzie. Appearance Regigigas is large and white, with green leaf bushels growing on his shoulders and feet. He has six lights on his front, red, blue, and gray, two of each, with both sets mirroring the other on either side. On his wrists and shoulders are golden cuffs, and several black metal lines are strapped on parts of his body. Another golden strap runs down his center, and has seven beeping eyes. Personality Regigigas speaks like a typical robot, running analysts and making various beeps, but he still has the same wisdom other gods have. Regigigas cares for all the Earth's creatures, especially those he considers his children. If his children were harmed, Regigigas would seek vengeance on the one responsible. Powers Regigigas is the creator of earthbending, and he and Groudon are known for the creation of tectonic plates, having moved the various continents to their respective locations. He can bend any form of Earth except for lava and diamonds, and his Seismic Sense allows him to see the entire planet (or any soil planet he is on). Regigigas has rockets implanted in his feet and can fly around, and can also blast lasers and explosives from his hands. Weaknesses Regigigas is unable to bend lava and diamonds, and he also cannot bend or destroy Permanite. His physical weakpoints are his six colored lights. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (Chapter 5) *Operation: ANCESTOR (Chapter 1) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Trivia *His theme song is the Earth God's Lyric from Zelda: Wind Waker, one of Gamewizard's favorite songs in said game. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Earthbenders Category:Robots Category:Firstborn Bosses